


Protect the stars

by J_Forever



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drama, Elder Wand (Harry Potter), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-01 10:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Forever/pseuds/J_Forever
Summary: Dubledores’ memories leads him to  make a decision about Grindelwald. This story won’t follow the canon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: _I don’t own Fantastic Beasts/Harry Potter or any of their characters._**   
>  ****Summary:** _Dubledores’ memories leads him to make a decision about Grindelwald. This story won’t follow the canon._**

_Godric’s Hollow_  
_Summer of 1889_

It was night and a heaving rain was falling from the skies. With tremble hands, Albus knocked at the door. 

“Albus,” Gellert muttered in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“I think it’s pretty obvious. I’m here to see you,” Albus replied. Drops of rain covered his body. It was really cold outside and he was shivering.

“C’mon, Albus, get in,” Gellert said and Albus walked into the house. 

“Where’s your aunt?” Albus asked.

“She’s sleeping,” Gellert replied with a shake of his head. “C’mon, you’re wet. I’ll get you a towel and some dry…”

“Gellert…” Albus muttered.

Gellert looked at him confused. “Albus, what’s happening? I’m worried… What…”

“Do you love me?” Albus asked.

Gellert blinked in a mix of fear and surprise. “I…” his voice faltered. He developed feelings for Albus, but he never thought the other wizard would ask him something like this. “I don’ understand…”

Albus embraced himself, his face flushing pink. His head was telling to not go after Gellert, but his heart kept telling him to go and answer the question that was buzzing through his head. “You understood me very well, Gellert,” he said in frustration. “I want to know if you love me… I saw it in your eyes, but I need to hear it from your lips…” 

Gellert swallowed hard. He couldn’t admit his feelings for Albus. It would be too dangerous for them both. “You’re my friend; of course I do love you…”

“I see…” Albus cleared his throat. “Sorry for coming here at this hour. It wasn’t my intention to disturb you,” he said too embarrassed to face the man in front of him.

“You didn’t,” Gellert said quietly. “Please, let me get a towel and some dry clothes for you… It’s still raining… Please…”

Albus reluctantly nodded. He couldn’t help, but feel like a fool. “Fine…”

“C’mon,” Gellert said softly. “Let’s go to my room.”

Albus followed Gellert and nodded in gratitude when the wizard gave him a towel and dry clothes. 

“I’ll give you some privacy,” Gellert said and walked out.

Albus slowly dried himself and pulled Gellert’s clothes. He stared at his face in the mirror and wondered what the hell he was thinking. 

“Albus? Can I come in?” Gellert asked.

“Yes,” Albus muttered.

Gellert walked into the room and looked sympathetically at his friend. “Albus, I…”

“Don’t,” Albus waved his right hand. “I’m really sorry, okay? I made a mistake… It won’t happen again.”

Gellert lowered his head and clenched his fists. “I really care about you, Albus… You don’t know how much,” he said.

Albus walked to him and caressed his face. Again Albus could see a sparkle in his eyes. Gellert loved him, but he was afraid to say it. “So you care about me…”

Gellert cleared his throat and looked away. “You’re really important to me, I just…”

Being impulsive, Albus cupped Gellert’s face in his hands and pressed his lips against his mouth. When a gentle hand touched the back of his neck, Albus knew he won this battle. 

“You’re mine,” Albus whispered almost unconsciously, as they finally broke the kiss.

“No,” Gellert stepped away. “He won’t like it…”

“He?” Albus’ face contorted in confusion. 

Gellert swallowed hard. “I’m confused… Albus, this is a mistake…”

“Gellert, please trust me…” Albus said softly.

“Please, leave,” Gellert said, breathing heavily. “We shouldn’t see each other anymore…” 

 

_Hogwarts_  
_Four years later_

Albus Dumbledore stared at the Mirror of Erised and sighed. Four years had passed and he couldn’t forget Gellert. Like always he saw Gellert’s face in the mirror. The wizard was the most desperate desire of his heart.

A week after that night, Gellert left Godric’s Hollow. His aunt Bathilda explained that Gellert’s father appeared and asked him to go back home. He remembered that Bathilda had dark circles under her eyes. Gellert's aunt certainly had been crying. 

 

_”Is Gellert okay?” He asked._

_The witch bit her lips. “He…”_

_Albus looked at her in angst. There was something wrong. “Please, tell me where they live? Maybe…”_

_”No… He won’t like it…_

A tear streamed down Albus’ face. He was too young and his family needed him. So he just let it go. He tried to forget Gellert, but he always missed him. Today, however, he was feeling this hole in his heart. 

_“He won’t like it…”_

The memory was now buzzing through his head. Gellert was scared. Really scared _of him._ And Albus feared that _him_ was in truth Gellert’s father. 

Albus stared at the mirror again. Gellert was still in his heart and he would find out what happened to him. 


	2. Chapter 2

_“He won’t like it…”_

_The memory was now buzzing through his head. Gellert was scared. Really scared **of him.** And Albus feared that _him_ was in truth Gellert’s father._

_Albus stared at the mirror again. Gellert was still in his heart and he would find out what happened to him._

 

_Godric’s Hollow_   
_Bathilda’s house_

Albus decided to make a little trip to Godric’s Hollow. Bathilda Bagshot still lived there and he expected that she could help him to find Gellert.

“Albus Dumbledore…” Bathilda muttered as she opened her door. “Long time no see,” she remarked.

“Four years,” Albus quietly nodded. “May I come in?” he asked politely.

Bathilda nodded and lead him inside her house. “You’re working as a teacher in Hogwarts,” she said, sitting on a chair. “Your mother would be so proud of you…”

Albus cleared his throat, as the mention of his mother. He missed her. She was good to him and to his siblings. She was always patient and kind, especially to Ariana. “Thank you…”

Bathilda smiled. “Do you want some coffee?”

Albus shook his head. “No, thank you… I bet you’re wondering what I’m doing here…”

Bathilda rubbed her chin. “I know it’s not because you miss me…”

“I need to know if Gellert’s fine,” Albus said softly. He knelt before her and took her hand gently into his. “Please, tell me… Where is he?”

“Albus,” Bathilda muttered.

“Please…” Albus said. “Four years ago, I was here in your house with Gellert. And he was scared, truly scared of someone... I was so young, but I… I knew his heart, I knew he had feelings for me…”

Bathilda shook her head and pulled her hand away. “Albus… what are you saying?”

Albus cleared his throat. Bathilda was a sweet and lovely woman. She was kind and understanding. He decided to entrust his secret to her. “You know what I’m saying. I loved him, Bathilda. Damn, I still have him in my heart. And when I came here to ask about his feelings… He was scared… Not of me…”

Bathilda lowered her head. “He cared about you…” she muttered. Now the puzzle was finally completed. Gellert and Albus were in love. 

Albus nodded. “We kissed,” he said and his face instantly flushed pink. “But he… He said that… _He_ won’t like it… Was he talking about his father?”

Bathilda sighed heavily, then quietly nodded her head. “Gellert’ father would never accept it…”

“My brother, Aberforth, wouldn’t accept it either, but I was never scared of him,” Albus said. “Gellert seemed so scared, terrified… Why?”

Bathilda shook her head. “Look, Albus… He was married to my sister. Hermann is not… He’s violent… He used to…” her voice faltered. Maybe she shouldn’t telling Albus about her family problems. 

“Bathilda, you know you can trust me, don’t you? I really miss Gellert and I want to help him… Please…” Albus looked helplessly at her.

Bathilda rubbed the back of her neck. “Hermann used to hit my sister… I didn’t know how to help her…” she said, a tear streamed down her face. “So… she went sick… My sister asked me to look after Gellert, because she didn’t trust her husband...A week later she died… So… in that summer Gellert came here. He tensed up everytime he had to talk about his father. I think he knew what his mother suffered…”

“Do you know where Gellert is living now?” Albus asked.

Bathilda sighed heavily. “He still lives with his father…” she rubbed her forehead in frustration. “They live in Paris now…”

Albus felt his heart sank. “Give me the address…”

“Albus,” Bathilda muttered with a shake of her head. “I don’t know if it’s a good idea…”

“I’ll be careful, I promise…” Albus said.

Bathilda looked at him, wondering what to do. She felt so helpless and weak. “Fine… I’ll give you the address.”

 

_Paris_   
_Grindelwad’s manor_   
_Living room_

Hermann Grindelwald stared fascinated at the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand that has ever existed. “Now, I’ll be able to perform any kind of magic…” he said enthusiastically. 

Gellert sighed. His father was searching for this wand for at least five years. Hermann was obsessed with the Deathly Hallows. He found the Resurrection Stone two years ago. Now he needed to find the Cloak of Invisibility and he would become the Master of Death.

“You’re too quiet,” Hermann said. “You should be happy for me… With this wand I am unbeatable.”

“Of course I’m happy for you,” Gellert rubbed his chin. “I’m tired, that’s all… I think I’m going to sleep,” he said and started to walk away.

“No…” his father said, grabbing his arm. “I want to celebrate…”

“I’m really tired,” Gellert said feeling uncomfortable.

An evil grin appeared on Hermann’s face. “You know, sometimes I look at you and see your mother… You’re so like her,” he stated, tightening his grip. Then he let go of Gellert’s arm, only to give him a backhanded blow across the face. “You never learn, don’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos!


	3. Chapter 3

_“You’re too quiet,” Hermann said. “You should be happy for me… With this wand I am unbeatable.”_

_“Of course I’m happy for you,” Gellert rubbed his chin. “I’m tired, that’s all… I think I’m going to sleep,” he said and started to walk away._

_“No…” his father said, grabbing his arm. “I want to celebrate…”_

_“I’m really tired,” Gellert said feeling uncomfortable._

_An evil grin appeared on Hermann’s face. “You know, sometimes I look at you and see your mother… You’re so like her,” he stated, tightening his grip. Then he let go of Gellert’s arm, only to give him a backhanded blow across the face. “You never learn, don’t you?”_

 

 _Paris_  
_Grindelwald Manor_

Albus looked at the door and sighed heavily. Four years later, he would see his Gellert again. Albus feared Gellert’s reaction. _Would he be happy to see him again?_ Trying to pull the thoughts away, he knocked the door.

Gellert’s father himself opened the door. 

“Good night, sir,” Albus said politely. “My name is Albus Dumbledore… I’m Gellert’s friend. Is he home?”

Hermann raised an eyebrow. _Gellert’s friend? His son wasn’t allowed to have any friends._ “A friend?”

Albus cleared his throat. “Yes, Gellert and I started a friendship in Godric’s Hollow four years ago. I am a teacher in Hogwarts and I’m here on vacation. Bathilda Bagshot told me where you lived. So I decided to come here and see my friend,” Albus let out a smile.

Hermann’s hand slowly formed a fist. He knew he shouldn’t let his son with Bathilda. “Well, my name is Hermann Grindelwald. I’m Gellert’s father… I’m sorry, but unfortunately he is not home…”

“Well, I can come back here another time…” Albus insisted.

“No,” Hermann shook his head. “I don’t think it’s…”

“Albus,” Gellert’s soft voice suddenly filled the air.

Albus smiled. Gellert was a little thinner than he remembered, his face was kind of pale and there was a glint of sadness in his eyes. But he was still his Gellert, he still made Albus’ heart pound, made Albus want to protect him. “Gellert… I missed you…”

“I missed you too,” Gellert whispered and almost instantly he regretted having said that.

Herman gave him a warn look and turned to Albus. “I’m sorry, mister Dumbledore, but you must leave… I really don’t like visitors in my house…”

“Well, I think we’re okay, ‘cause I’m not here to see you,” Albus snapped back. He really disliked Hermann.

“It’s okay,” Gellert said to his father. “I’ll talk to him outside…” he added, knowing he would pay the price later. 

Hermann nodded. He didn’t want to make a scene in front of this Albus Dumbledore. Gellert was a grow man after all and Albus could suspect something. It could ruin his plans… Because deep inside Hermann knew what he was doing was wrong. 

Gellert cleared his throat and walked outside to talk to Albus. “You shouldn’t come here…” he said quietly.

Albus crossed his arms over his chest. “I disagree. What happened to you, Gellert? Your aunt explained to me about your father… Why do you still live with him?”

Gellert felt a shiver ran down his spine. “Because I need to… Look, Albus… I missed you, really. You have no idea how much I’m happy to see you again, but you really should go, my father already told you that he doesn’t like visitors…”

Albus shook his head in frustration. “I never forget you, Gellert… Damn I spent the last four years thinking of you. And now, looking into your eyes, I know you didn’t forget me… You don’t need to say the words. I could read them in your eyes. Please, I want to help you, but I need to know why you are so scared.”

Gellert swallowed hard. He couldn’t drag Albus into his personal hell. “I’m not scared. I’m fine, Albus… Really…”

“Don’t bulshit me, Gellert,” Albus said, grabbing Gellert’s arm. “I’m not…” his voice faltered, as Gellert winced. “You’re hurt…” he said, letting go of his arm.

“It was an accident,” Gellert said, faking a smile. “I’m a clumsy…”

“Does your father hit you?” Albus asked. 

“No,” Gellert quickly replied and Albus knew he was lying.

“I don’t understand it, Gellert,” Albus said with a shake of his head. “You’re a great wizard. You’re strong, you’re not…”

“Not what?” Gellert looked at him indignantly. He couldn’t tell Albus the truth. The truth was too humiliating to reveal. No one would ever know what was happening behind the closed doors of his home. 

_No one._

“A fucking coward,” Albus said. “Four years ago, I was in front of you confessing my feelings, Gellert. And you ran away. Now, I’m here again… and you, you obviously still have feelings for me, but you… You are too scared to live. I… I thought your father were the problem… I was so worried about you… But you’re the problem… You’re right, I shouldn’t come here…”

“Albus,” Gellert muttered, fighting back a sob.

Albus sighed heavily. “But I learned my lesson… I spent the last four years dreaming of an illusion. Now I finally can move forward… Go back inside, Gellert. Your father is waiting for you…” he said coldly and turned his back.

“I do love you, Albus,” Gellert whispered to himself, as Albus walked away. The young wizard felt his heart breaking in a million of pieces. He was living in a world of darkness and no one could help him. He lowered his head and walked inside the Manor.

Gellert opened the door and found his father standing in front of him. “Who’s this guy?” Hermann asked in a menacing tone of voice.

Gellert swallowed hard. He needed to choose his words carefully. “An old friend…”

“Don’t lie to me, Gellert!” Hermann said, seizing him forcefully by the wrist. “The way he was looking at you…”

“No,” Gellert quickly assured his father, fighting the wave of pain through his wrist and, staring back to his father, he spoke in a firm tone of voice. “We were friends. He’s a wizard like us and we always talked about magic, that’s all…” 

Hermann nodded. “So you never let him touch you…”

“Of course not,” Gellert faked a smile. “He liked a girl, a young witch… He even asked me for advice…”

Hermann licked his lips. “He’s such an idiot,” he said, finally letting go of Gellert’s wrist. Then he placed his hand on Gellert’s back. “But you know what, I don’t believe you… Anyway, you won’t see this Dumbledore anymore… Now move your legs to my room,” he whispered, in Gellert’s ear. 

Gellert’s entire body tensed in fear. “Please… I…”

“Shh,” Hermann placed his hand on Gellert’s mouth, silencing him. “I really don’t want to hurt you again, but you need to cooperate…”

 

************

 

Albus was walking in the empty streets and a feeling of remorse overwhelmed him. He was too harsh on Gellert. 

Albus stopped and sighed heavily. He decided to go back to the manor and apologize to Gellert. 

When he finally saw the manor again, he cleared his throat. The door was opened and he walked slowly into the house. A shiver ran down his spine, as he heard a loud moan coming from the second floor. He quickly walked upstairs. 

“Please, don’t…” 

Albus heard Gellert’s voice and his heart beat in fear. He walked to the room where the sound came from and opened the door.

For a few seconds, Albus couldn’t speak or move. 

Hermann was yelling at Gellert, warning him to stop moving. Gellert lay face down on the bed, struggling to raise his head and breathe.

“Get off him!” Albus finally found his voice. Now he understood why Gellert was so scared. He was trapped in a living nightmare. 

But Albus would stop Hermann. 

Hermann let go of Gellert and slowly turned his face to face Albus. “You…”

Albus clenched his fists. “Get off him, you son of bitch!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos!


	4. Chapter 4

_Hermann was yelling at Gellert, warning him to stop moving. Gellert lay face down on the bed, struggling to raise his head and breathe._

_“Get off him!” Albus finally found his voice. Now he understood why Gellert was so scared. He was trapped in a living nightmare._

_But Albus would stop Hermann._

_Hermann let go of Gellert and slowly turned his face to face Albus. “You…”_

_Albus clenched his fists. “Get off him, you son of bitch!”_

 

Albus felt like his heart stopped beating. He knew that there was something wrong, but never imagined it could be so horrible. Hermann was Gellert’s father. He was supposed to take care of him. The sight was so shocking that he drew in sharp breaths.

“What are you doing here?” Hermann asked, his face red of anger. “This is none of your business! Get off of my house!” he ordered in anger. 

Gellert started to breathe hard and his eyes began tearing up. He wanted to die. Albus _knew_. All those years, and he couldn’t stop his father. Everytime he tried to do something, he ended hurt. Hermann controlled him not only physically, but also mentally. He was so terrified that he silently complied with everything imposed upon him. 

“Get off my house!” Hermann yelled again. “Or I will kill you!”

“No, you won’t!” suddenly Gellert’s voice filled the air. He reached for his wand and pointed it at his father. 

Hermann laughed, adjusting his pants. “You don’t dare to attack me, Gellert! You’re not powerful enough to defeat me… And most important, I’m your father… You can’t hurt me!”

With tremble hands, Gellert wave his wand and Hermann was sent to to wall. “You’re not my father, you’re a monster!”

Hermann called for the Elder Wand and it came to his hand. “You shouldn’t do that, Gellert!” He got up from the ground. “I’ll kill your friend here… Then I’ll teach you a lesson…”

Albus pointed his wand to Hermann. He wouldn’t let Gellert’s father scare him. “I strongly suggest you to stop this. Right here, right now!”

Hermann smiled and tried to attack Albus, but he used a deflection spell to neutralize the attack. 

Gellert attacked him, a tiny blue spark came from his wand. For a matter of seconds, Hermann managed to defend himself. But Albus used the same spell and hit Hermann’s back.

Hermann raised his hand to wave his wand once again, trying to attack Albus, but this time it was Gellert who managed to hit him.

Hermann fell to ground, cursing himself. He had the most powerful wand ever created in his hands, but feared to lose this battle. He hated to admit it, but he was never a skillful wizard, strategic or technical. He was violent and brutal. He always used his physical strength and intimidation to control Gellert.

“Avada…” Gellert started to say, but Albus stopped him.

“Gellert,” Albus said, pointing his wand to Hermann. “He’s still your father…” he argued. Hermann deserved no mercy, not after what he did, but Albus knew it would destroy Gellert. 

Gellert’s hands were trembling. “He forced me…”

“I know…” Albus muttered. 

Hermann smiled, as Albus and Gellert got distracted. He took the opportunity, not to attack them, but to apparate. One day, he would kill this Albus Dumbledore and have Gellert back.

“Dammit!” Albus shouted in frustration. “Are you okay?” he quickly turned to Gellert.

Gellert’s lips started to tremble. He couldn’t help, but feel ashamed. Albus knew his secret. “You’re right, I’m a fucking coward… I was too scared to stop him.”

“Gellert,” Albus said, pulling him into his arms. “I’m sorry I said that to you…”

“Because it’s true,” Gellert said, pulling away. “You saw what he was trying to do…”

Albus nodded. “Yes, I saw, but…”

“It wasn’t the first time,” Gellert quietly admitted. “And I never could stop him… I never tried hard enough!”

Albus cleared his throat. The whole scene was a shock to him, but he was trying his best to understand Gellert. “He menaced you… Your arm… I asked you and…”

“He almost broke my arm two days ago,” Gellert admittedly. “Everytime I tried to say no, he… he…”

“It’s okay,” Albus pulled him into his arms again, and this time Gellert settled down. “He’s the only one to blame… Not you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos!  
> I'm not so good in battle scenes, so I'm sorry... It's what I could do in this chapter.  
> The last chapter is coming. We'll have some GGAD scenes, cause this story is too sad and I need a little fluffiness.


	5. Chapter 5

_Albus cleared his throat. The whole scene was a shock to him, but he was trying his best to understand Gellert. “He menaced you… Your arm… I asked you and…”_

_“He almost broke my arm two days ago,” Gellert admittedly. “Everytime I tried to say no, he… he…”_

_“It’s okay,” Albus pulled him into his arms again, and this time Gellert settled down. “He’s the only one to blame… Not you…”_

 

_London_  
_Five months later_

Gellert nervously rubbed his fingers. After his father disappeared, he decided to leave Paris and start a new life in London. He was still scared. His father was still out there, free to find him again. 

“Gellert…” Albus’ voice filled the room. He promised Gellert he would be in London this night. He begged him to move to Godric’s Hollow, but Gellert refused. He loved his aunt, but wanted to start a new life by himself. 

Gellert looked shyly at him. He made the decision to move their relationship forward. He loved Albus, but the last five months were hard to him. Now he was trying to leave the past behind him and start a new life with the one he really loved. He walked to Albus and caressed his face. “You’ve been very patient for the last five months…”

Albus knew what he was referring to. Gellert was so traumatized that it took him three months to let Albus lay beside him in the bed. Since then, they slept embraced, but that was all. However Albus craved for these moments, when he could have his Gellert in his arms. He had his work in Hogwarts and couldn’t be always with him. “Shh…” Albus gently placed his finger on Gellert’s mouth. “I’m more than willing to wait for you…”

Gellert flushed. His heart was pounding hard in his chest. Today he was willing to give himself completely to Albus and finally feel free from the shackles of his disturbed past. “I think… You don’t need to wait anymore…”

Albus looked at Gellert in awe. _Did he hear it right? As much as he was willing to wait patiently, he craved for this moment. He wanted almost desperately to have Gellert in his amrs, but he decided to let him set the pace._ “Are you sure?” 

Gellert smiled slightly and nodded. “I’m sure,” he leaned over Albus and kissed him. Albus really wanted to let Gellert be in control, but the kiss was igniting a fire through his body and he kissed him back, almost roughly. Gellert moaned softly and Albus let out a small grin. He promised himself that he would teach Gellert that love was not about pain or fear. 

_He would give Gellert a night to remember._

Gellert allowed his hand to slide over Albus’ back. Fear and anxiety were slowly turning into excitement and happiness. Albus was his everything and he would make him happy. 

Albus quietly leaded him to the bed and gently placed himself over him. Truth was that Gellert thought he was prepared for what would come, but he found himself wrong. He was prepared to make Albus happy, but he was feeling something and it wasn’t the mix of pain and fear he used to feel. 

_He felt like Albus was healing him._

Gellert’s face flushed red, as a wave of sensations hit him hard. There was no fear. Only love. 

_He was finally free._

Albus was breathing heavily, his body was slightly shivering. “I love you,” he murmured and kissed Gellert gently.

Gellert cleared his throat. “Love you too, Albus…” he said softly. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end!  
> I really want to thank everyone who left kudos here! Thank you very much for the support.  
> I hope you enjoyed this story! Maybe I'll write a sequel, but I need to work on my other stories first. Thank you :)


End file.
